


Dynasty

by bluegrass



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: A working progress, Actually wait- i'm not sure if you can call it that, Alot of references, Bedelia is dinner, But it's a blur line, Dark Will, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal in Love, Hannibal is a Cannibal, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise me, Sassy Will, Will Loves Hannibal, Yes i will add a kiss, clearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrass/pseuds/bluegrass
Summary: Continuing from Part 1 of 'Outlaws of Love'. Will and Hannibal take a due visit to Bedelia's.[“You have come to keep your promise, I assume?” It wasn’t said in question, but statement. William drops his eyes as he walks behind Hannibal and sighs.“Indeed, Bedelia. I find it hard to tolerate betrayal. I’d be grateful if you do not scream or attempt to call the police and escape. Either may be considered impolite. Furthermore, it makes me impulsive, as you know.”Bitter, “Yes.” The blonde bites out.]





	Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> Work titles are basically just song recommendations at this point. Not that the point has been there long but... yeah. Check it out; suits Hannibal an' all. > https://youtu.be/xXgp-00Hwu0?list=RD3QPzf3PAE_M
> 
> There should be a continuation. I'm not done fiddling with Hanni's and Will's characters yet. It should be something, though; and I do think it turned out alright considering I only watched the entire series once in a shitty quality w/ no subtitles because I'm broke, got no Netflix and only severely lacking websites that miraculously, actually, wonderfully do have the sources to play episodes. Even if I understood so little... Thank the internet.
> 
> Enjoy.

They pay a visit to Bedelia Du Maurier before they leave for… _Cuba_? Will squints. It was a relatively quiet night with little left to see save the gentle lights turned on in Bedelia’s home when they paid her the expected, and in Hannibal’s words, also a promised visit. The woman dressed in sophistication befitting her icy exterior lifts her lips weakly, her attitude is dull as the pair give their greetings; Hannibal’s smug and Will’s gruffly.

“You have come to keep your promise, I assume?” It wasn’t said in question, but statement. Will drops his eyes as he walks behind Hannibal and sighs.

“Indeed, Bedelia. I find it hard to tolerate betrayal. I’d be grateful if you do not scream or attempt to call the police and escape. Either may be considered impolite. Furthermore, it makes me impulsive, as you know.”

Bitter, “Yes.” The blonde bites out.

“Let’s get this over with, Hannibal. I don’t just think and feel it; I know. You feel all smug ‘bout this,” Will makes a point by pointing back and forth of Bedelia and the Lithuanian “but we’ve got time to lose. And what was that you said earlier? Places to be? Yeah, somewhere certainly not within the vicinity of a ‘place’ we might get caught and sent to get all knocked up with drugs you’ll feel like shit till kingdom come. And with food that makes processed burgers sound appetizing.”

Will feels proud when he gets Hannibal to walk just a pace faster whilst grumbling “Charming.” Underneath his breath. The doctor also says something in another language, a swear word most likely but Will is more than a little confident he’ll get away with his sass. Un-gutted or de-brained.

Bedelia walks in between both killers and psychopaths by society’s definition. Her body trembles and her teeth clatter ever so slightly when Will rests his eyes on her. The ex-profiler runs his hand through his hair, the heavy line tugged at his heart wasn’t jealousy at all Will tries. Yet he vividly imagines the fish hood tug and he relents with little reluctance.

They drug Bedelia quickly, but no less painfully. If the forceful stab in her neck signified anything, it was most probably the last time she’d retain all her body parts. The ex-shit taker of both hopeless, lovers-in-denial slumps to the floor in neither men’s arms. Her eyes drop immediately during; quickened breaths from Bedelia’s second-long flash of panic reduces into a shallow one, she is beautiful in her sleep and looks much younger.

Hannibal places the needle in his hand quietly on the table nearby. Looking at Will while wiping his hand with some handkerchief that probably costs more than half his wardrobe, “Would you like to help prepare late dinner?” the doctor inquires. Will tilts his head, “I’ll wash some stuff. Then burn the closet while you cook.”

Both had a dead-serious look in their eyes. Hannibal ain’t got anything on Will. He’ll burn whatever he wants to burn and scatter its ashes some place nowhere and no one will stop him. Two nods and 3 tense minutes later, Hannibal decides to refrain from commenting. Will does help wash the ingredients. Internally, he thinks they look in the middle of something like a poor edible excuse of a vegetable and just plain looking leaves that fell from some random tree. Tree specifically being from the amazon. The ex-profiler is polite enough to not voice this as he scrubs monotonously.

Both keep to their promises. Will appreciates the room before smiling into the walk-in closet. He humours it to his own new-found… emotions towards Hannibal. Ya think yer straight for years on end only to turn Hannisexual might make some weight of a discovery.

Hannibal is… Hannibal. He does his graceful ritual in the kitchen with the elegance of a well-practiced gymnast. Hands move with practiced motions as he systematically cuts and minces/ chops/ whatever; in all honesty, Will doesn’t want to learn. Know, perhaps another day. But he still feels like hell itself from the fall despite recovering alright and he finds himself pissy.

Grumpy but fascinated, Graham delays the burning of Bedelia’s clothes for a while to watch Hannibal work his magic in the kitchen. Pleasant music plays in the background, it is a symphony of notes from instruments telling of histories from the mere way they are created to be.

Bedelia frowns in her unconsciousness once in a while. She groans softly on a quickening occasion, she’ll awake soon with a missing leg on the couch and her face would’ve been filmed if Will had the right devices. Which he didn’t, so he decides to stop being such a little shit about it. Bluebeard’s wife, Bedelia and he once discussed; Bluebeard’s last wife, Will was then deemed.

Leaning against the walls with his arms crossed, “Would you regret running away with me? Our lines have blurred, but it is clearing. I can see it. See it… become one.” The ex-profiler voices with a bare tremble to his words.

  
He prays Hannibal does not catch it. And even if he does, to not mention it.

By the latter, Hannibal continues cooking. He back faced towards Will so Will is unable to read anything by the taut muscles of his (damn) distracting back only. “I have imagined that line to belong a place that is from you, Will. In my mind palace, it is I that asks you that question. Would _you_ regret running away with me even after all our destined trials by black blood and crimson fire? You have sacrificed many things and perhaps every decision made through certain times are motivated by influences not so healthy.”

Will laughs. It was a short thing, but serene and peaceful and it makes Hannibal want to obtain the entirety of the world for him. The realization unnerves Hannibal, unfortunately disallowed to reveal itself.

“Always one for the flaring dramatics, Doctor Lecter. Listen to yourself, the manipulation is admirable. But no, I don’t think I’d regret it. Not if you never leave, belong to me forever.”

" _S_ tay inside, Will. _Stay with me_.”

"Where else would I go?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos if you like it, a comment for moral support???
> 
> This work's kinda dedicated to the one person (@Mary15Catrina10) that'd commented on the first work. Yeah because i'm a sucker for comments (even if it's only one) and determined as hell to procrastinate from actual rl work.
> 
> If you'd like, follow my Hannibal exclusive blog: @hannilecterloveswillgraham  
> Or, where the nine shades of crack and bullshit are: @ifgrasswereblue


End file.
